A memory module is an indispensable component of a computer device. In an installation process, a memory module needs to be installed on a memory connector for easy plugging and unplugging.
FIG. 1 shows an existing memory connector, including a base 1 and ejector levers 6 arranged at two ends of the base, where anti-skid lines 6.1 are arranged at top force-applying positions of the ejector levers 6 at the two ends. When a memory module 4 needs to be unplugged, the anti-skid lines 6.1 of the ejector levers 6 at the two ends are pressed to raise the ejector levers 6 towards two sides through a generated friction force, to cause the ejector levers 6 to eject the memory module 4 and to smoothly take out the memory module 4.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds at least the following problems in the prior art: (1) The ejector levers need to extend along two sides of the memory module so as to ensure a sufficient force-applying area, thereby causing an excessively large width of the memory connector and a large occupied layout space; (2) In an existing operation manner, in addition to the space which needs to be considered for completely opening the ejector levers during layout, and an operation space also needs to be reserved for hands on the two sides of the ejector levers, but some tall components or modules cannot be placed on the two sides of the memory connector, thereby greatly restricting the layout; (3) The force is applied in a manner of a friction force, and a relatively great pulling force is required when the memory module and the memory connector are relatively tightly mated with each other, causing very poor operation comfort.